catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan
welcome to darkclan. we are a military focused anti-clan, known for our ruthless personalities and united community. anyone is welcomed here as long as they do not explicitly wish us harm, due to an auto-acceptance policy. Territory the base includes four main rooms - a dining hall, meeting hall, storage room and then the hp gathering room. the dining hall is a big place, as most of the halls and rooms are, with tall ceilings and a wide girth. there are many cafeteria-like tables lined up neatly there with flat, metal benches on each side. attached to that room is a modest kitchen with pots, pans, a few stoves, a few sinks and a fridge that has long since stopped running. adjoined to the kitchen is one entrance to the storage room, specifically the pantry side. there are many shelves, some against the wall, others lined up neatly in rows. some were empty but others had old food, supplies and weapons stacked onto them. the meeting hall is opposite the dining hall. it's another tall room with an elevated platform at the head of it. there's really nothing in it besides a podium on the platform and stacks of chairs flanking the walls. that's where darkclan holds their meetings, with the soldiers gathered in front of the stage of sorts. on each side of the stage is a door that leads to a high positions' room, one being the magistrate's, another being the hall that has the regent and nobles' rooms. the counts sleep with the regular members in the barracks. the barracks are adjoining to the dining hall and consists of various beds, such as bunkbeds and the occasional queen/king, which are often used by pregnant large animals. a wall protects this main base, originally built to keep out zombies but now acting as a strong defense against attackers. it’s uneven, some parts being lower and unfinished in the rapid haste to make it, yet those around the entrance stand strong and tall. aside from those specific places, there are many unlit halls that lead to various, undiscovered places. some are other exits, some are empty rooms, but some have yet to be explored. the territory itself is rather unique. surrounding the main entrance to the camp is a circular desert, with a dry, cracked surface and little to no sand or plants. in a way, it almost looks charred or burnt, though not by any kind of fire. beyond that desert lies a lush forest, with tall trees and many different types of plants and prey living inside. the clan is also close to the previous territory's lake and various rivers. aside from that, nothing else major has been discovered in the lands yet. territory references can be found here, and here. Rules * respect the high positions, especially the leader(s) * spies / traitors / trespassers must be brought directly to the leader if found out. trespassers are okay if they're joining. * harassing semi/non/hps will result in punishment such as demotion to a rank lower to yours. this goes to anyone. * murdering / raping those from allying, neutral, or our own clan is looked down upon, and will have a number of consequences. * we have an auto acceptance policy that allows any member to accept a joiner, whether age or rank. Ranks commander: the leader of the clan. they are in charge and hold the most power in the clan. they should be listened to and respected at all times. commander yuuma colonel: the deputy of the clan, they will become commander(s) when the reign of the commander(s) above them comes to an end. generals: these high positions act as assistant deputies. they pick a group to help lead: officers or medics, if their specialty is healing, they can attach the prefix 'surgeon' to their title. surgeon general(s): the medic equivalent to generals, these are highly-trusted members of the clan when it comes to medical knowledge, working hard to heal clanmates and host herb trainings. general benjamin lieutenants: these members pick a specialty/branch out of the combat or healing. if their specialty is healing, they can attach the prefix 'surgeon' to their title. their job is to help with tasks related to their branch. lieutenant scott lieutenant koda surgeon lieutenants: members who hold this rank have exceptional knowledge in healing. they are the medic equivalent to lieutenants, and if a field medic is promoted they will get promoted to a surgeon lieutenant unless a change of rank is wanted from that to lieutenant. semi-high positions: corporals: responsible for making sure that people are welcomed and that the clan is active. these members are usually the people always around and helping new people find their way around. each corporal specializes in a branch and is responsible for holding events and training the other members of the branch. corporal mothnose, played by mothnose corporal hayseed, played by hayseed field medic: the medics that have "graduated" from their simple learning of medicine to becoming a main knowledge base on the normally first onto the scene. a field medic's help is normally the one to be followed before a regular medic, and a field medic's job in general is highly important to the clan. field medics also show up on the battle field, although only to heal the injured and rarely to fight on their own, giving them the "field" part of their rank. officer: an officer is one who is responsible for participating in raids and more extensive war-related activities that pertain to darkclan. as darkclan is an anti-clan, officers are extremely important to protecting and fighting for the clan. anyone can play this rank. medic: as a medic, a character has an extremely important role to play. medics can also take on officer duties, however, and are not limited to a life of staying permanently in this position. anyone can play this rank. trainee: a young member of darkclan more than four moons old. these apprentices are those who are training to become fully-fledged officers or medics. trainees usually have mentors. trainees are allowed to participate in raids and trainings. anyone can play this rank. kit: any member of the clan who is four moons old or under is a kit. kits are not required to participate in trainings or raids, however they are encouraged to host events and meet & greets. anyone can play this rank. Titles paste titles here Politics Allies the blackheart rogues bloodclan boneclan the brotherhood seaglassclan shadowclan the skulls Enemies the exiles the cartel sunclan History darkclan was founded in 2009 by a leader whom went by the name charmstar; back then bloodclan and darkclan were hardcore enemies, and the leader of bloodclan, bonestar, launched an amount of raids on darkclan, and in return darkclan did the same. one day charmstar was however killed by a coyote, leaving her deputy in charge. coyotestar led darkclan next, but in the end he was overthrown by a group of porcupines led by an individual named jefree (the spelling of this name is highly controversial due to different rpers), who was given a prophecy. the member lockheart realized that she was the one mentioned, and so jefreestar promoted her to leader alongside him. the clan began to flourish once again, and a close union was made between cats and porcupines. lockstar died of an unknown disease which took all of her lives, and mottledsky replaced her; some time later, jefreestar also died, ending the reign of the porcupines/hedgehogs. after mottledstar died, yellowtail rose to the leader position. yellowstar promoted a co-leader, silverstar, but she was lost before yellowstar was demoted and savvystar took his place. after this, leaders were unknown until around 2012-13-14, when savvystar was leader, she made the clan a pro-clan before being forced into promoting lancelot as leader besides her. with this savvystar was the more peaceful example of a leader, and lancelot was the opposite, however they both agreed on making the clan an anti-clan. lancelot asked bloodclan to help takeover darkclan and make it an anti-clan, soon after savvystar stepped down and lancelot was left as the lone leader. after lancelot's long reign, leaders were unknown until reno was promoted in 2015, reno was leader for a short period of time before being demoted by star council and ender was asked to step up. following a long reign, ender stepped down to leave darkclan leaderless for about a week, before star council stepped in and promoted trip; trip soon decided with the alohaclan leader- historia, that a merge was the best thing for the group's meek survival, so promoting historia as leader besides her the two worked together. eventually trip and historia were demoted by star council to be replaced by ms. o, with the previous merge unofficially disbanding over time, before stepping down and promoting risingnightmares in her place. after a few months his place was then taken by sebastian, prior to being succeeded by the current leader, nivata. her reign began peacefully, however the female became possessed by her insane half. stirring political and civil unrest, the clan eventually rebelled, allowing the initial personality to regain control. nivata then stepped down, leaving darkclan with ms. o as commander once again. however, ms. o's reign was short-lived and thus she stepped down with junkrat becoming darkclan's new commander due to some rather unfortunate circumstances. Religion and Customs